


本能优先

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 「第一，鸿上了见不喜欢热狗」





	本能优先

**Author's Note:**

> 六月的脑洞+73及之后的融合内容 有一个已经救回仁仁的设定  
> 「他在做的不一定是他想要的，他想要的他不一定能去选择」（千子爸爸语）

Revolver在网络上从未让人有迹可循，这一职业病影响到鸿上了见的现实生活。他从不在固定时间出入，从不在固定列车门候车，从不在家里使用固定电话。  
唯独每周一或两次外食的惯例持续了一年以上。他逢周三到在广场开店的Café Nagi买热狗，如果周末草薙翔一在沿海公园开店，那么他就会来多买一次。即便如此，整个Den City的住民中恐怕也只有这位热狗摊老板对他有些常客的印象。  
惯例因为「搬家」而中止了一段日子。他说这是我最后一次来了，结果再次坐在热狗车的桌前；他还说我绝不可能成为你的同伴，却将自发的支援解作「敌人的敌人就是同伴」。  
了见自当感叹人生既短又长，话总不能说得太早。可他不记得自己承诺过什么又背了信，需要Link Vrains的少年英雄来线下抓人。  
比如现在，他又和藤木游作在24小时自助便利店「巧遇」。  
「为什么不来Café Nagi了？」  
劈头盖脸的质问让他差点笑出声。游作仍不太会管理表情，皱着眉的样子凶巴巴的，活像个来替地头蛇收保护费的不良高中生。  
「生意有这么惨淡吗？既然草薙仁已经回来，「同伴」关系就算结束了。你们只要保护好他，以后的事就别再插手了」  
「这不可能。有些事的确知道得越少越安全，但这样下去什么也保护不了」  
唯独此事游作寸步不能相让。曾经因为不知道Revolver是他日夜惦念的朋友，不知道带走他的孩子亦是解救他的恩人，不知道恶名昭著的汉诺骑士的首领究竟背负了什么，才会落到唯有与他为敌、与他战斗的地步。  
「一无所知真的很可怕」  
「那和我去不去Café Nagi有什么关系？只是一时不对伊格尼斯动手，我可没说过要和你友好相处」  
了见不为所动，机械地在收款台一袋一袋扫营养果冻的条码，付款后径自出了便利店。  
「我是认真的，你需要三个让我插手的理由吗？」  
「好啊，你说说看」  
了见回头盯着追上来的游作，拧开一包果冻的盖子，仿佛准备好了配电影的零食。  
「第一，就算什么都不做SOL和Lightning一样会找上门来，如果不能随时把握状况，即使有所防备也过于被动」  
「第二，在SOL看来你我是与他们争夺伊格尼斯的网络恐怖分子和网络悬赏对象，而在Lightning看来你我同为与之敌对的人类，你和我并无分别。即使你想和我撇清关系也无济于事，现在已经没有你我，只有我们」  
「第三，以后的事谁都说不准，但至今为止你对我的重要永远不会改变，因此我想帮你」  
争先恐后向上挤的果冻在喉咙一滞，了见隐约觉得自己被针对了。  
「为什么你每次说到第三点就开始失常？」  
「是吗？可我确实……」  
「勉强给你60分」了见适时从塑胶袋里有掏出一袋果冻，精准地砸在游作竖起的三根手指上，阻止他继续说下去。  
游作紧紧抓住了果冻。他想的确如了见所说，这和去不去Café Nagi根本没有关系。说到底是想见他，想了解他，想帮他。  
「以后我来找你也可以」  
「我会联络你们，所以别再来找我了」  
落日尚未燃尽的余火在他脚边留下灰烬般的影子。  
目送他离开，将果冻收进包里，游作总觉得像拿到了什么关键道具。

然而了见来访的时间毫无规律，半月过去游作还是没有在热狗车见到他。但听草薙兄弟说，若他来访，仍是在周三或周末，点多一份咖啡的热狗套餐，偶尔会在店前喝完咖啡，但热狗总是打包带走。他暗自记下，因为这些就是他已知能称为「鸿上了见的习惯」的全部。  
之后游作放弃了还要上学的周三下午，等到周末便整日在热狗车前摆弄他的平板。原本他也没什么事可做，只是近来总想起那日了见吸着果冻听自己说话的样子。  
直到那日之后一个月的周末，过了中午才到海边公园的游作原以为这次又会错过，不想两人终于在微妙的场景下见了面。  
「发生什么了？」  
「你吃」  
一时没人顾得上跟他解释现状，因为仁正从窗口探出身来抓住了见接过打包纸袋的手，只重复着要他吃，怎么也不肯放开。  
「抱歉，仁可能还没恢复好……」  
「这倒没什么，可是您再不关火铁板就要烫伤他了」  
「啊！仁——」  
迟到的游作眼前就是这样一个两人以非常戏剧性的姿势牵着手，草薙哥急忙冲进热狗车，以及烧焦的围裙冒起黑烟的混乱场景。  
「仁，你不松手他就不能吃了……啊，游作！来得正好，来帮我一下」  
抢救下围裙的草薙翔一试图拉开弟弟的手，可他反而握得更紧了。两人牵手变成了三人，恐怕路人乍看之下还以为是什么以热狗结缘鼓舞人心的场面。在第四个人加入并围成可疑的热狗圆阵前，了见及时开口。  
「我知道了，我就在这儿吃」  
试探的答案是正解。仁应声松手，从车里跑出来和他面对面坐下，剩下另外两人一时面面相觑。  
「诶？原来是这个意思吗？」  
「我也是听他说了才想到。大概是因为像草薙哥之前说的，他每次都打包带走，从没坐下来吃过吧」  
被趴在桌上的仁直勾勾地盯着了见也毫不介意，一个热狗吃得从容不迫，最后还把包装纸叠得方方正正，对仁说了声多谢款待。他的吃相干净好看，游作以前虽想象不到他进食的样子，如今看了倒也是意料之中的干净好看。没有什么特别的，却又和其他客人不一样。  
还没等他想出个所以然，了见已经向兄弟二人告别，朝公园尽头的坡道走去。  
游作追上去，不远不近地跟在后边。他想和了见说些什么，但还没想清楚。于是他从一些无关紧要的事开始想，好在路还很长。  
他们似乎总在黄昏见面。一个月前在便利店守株待兔时是，数月前爬上这条坡道时是，十年前相遇时也是。  
——你也玩决斗怪兽吗？  
——嗯，你也是吗？  
——嗯！我也很喜欢！  
喜欢。  
游作好像在混沌中抓住了什么，还没弄明白，人却已经追了两步，迫不及待去验证自己模糊的猜测。  
「Revolver，你不喜欢热狗，为什么不说出来？」  
「我当你想了半天能想出什么来」了见觉得他有点好笑，「你怎么知道的？」  
「说不清楚，像link sense那种感觉？」  
「胡说八道。不过你猜对了」  
「那为什么要买？这算是对草薙哥他们的补偿吗？」  
「随你怎么想，反正我没做过浪费食物的事」  
「如果你说出来的话……」  
「说出来如何，不喜欢又如何？我既不是喜欢才成为鸿上了见，也不是喜欢才去当汉诺骑士的」了见猛地停下来，靠在车道的防护栏上反问道，「你不也一样吗？Playmaker」  
「那不一样，你没有就事论事。就连波曼都知道人类与AI不同在拥有本能。想吃什么不想吃什么不需要理性思考，我认为这就是本能。只不过是热狗，你说不喜欢，不管是草薙哥还是任何人都不会怪你」  
「你也太小题大做了吧」  
为了喜不喜欢热狗而长篇大论，了见更觉得游作有点好笑了，可他又想，除了游作还有谁会为了他喜不喜欢热狗而长篇大论呢。  
「我想知道。想三件事，告诉我，三件鸿上了见喜欢的事」  
「三件事未免太奢侈了，恐怕我现在想不出来」  
他们都知道，不是想不出来，而是太久没有想过了。喜好与厌恶一不小心便化作弱点。Revolver不需要知道鸿上了见喜欢什么，甚至直到结局来临也不被允许喜欢什么。  
「那就从你不喜欢的事开始吧」  
「什么？」  
到底没那么容易蒙混过关。游作笔直地看向那双低垂着并未与他对视的双眼，等着一个他明知故问的答案。  
「第一」  
「第一……」  
「很简单，说出来」  
是啊，说出来如何，不喜欢又如何。会因为选择本能、放弃理性思考而犯下错误的正是人类。  
嘴唇与声带任本能驱使。  
「第一，鸿上了见不喜欢热狗」

游作仰起头看了看天空，好在今天太阳还高高地挂着。


End file.
